A Luz em Meio a Escuridão
by ElinorSinclair
Summary: Olivia Fawley é uma estudante brasileira da Castelobruxo. A Europa está em meio a Segunda Guerra Trouxa, ainda assim seus pais decidem se mudar para lá, onde poderiam ajudar o Ministério Inglês na luta contra Grindelwald e no controle das duas Guerras. Em Londres Olívia conhece um garoto diferente de qualquer outro, um que ela conseguia enxergar melhor que ninguém, que a fazia
1. A Mudança

Tudo aconteceu em apenas três dias. Em três dias os pais de Olívia contaram sobre a decisão de voltar à Londres, arrumaram as coisas e foram. Há três dias Olívia estava com os amigos no jardim da dourada Escola de Magia Castelobruxo, todos em seus uniformes verde claro conversando enquanto observavam um Caipora entrando na floresta, eles eram os guardiões do 'templo', ainda assim dificilmente eram vistos. Nesse dia ela foi chamada à sala da diretora, sentados à mesa, que mais parecia um altar de sacrifício, estavam seus pais. Lá ela recebeu a notícia: seu pai, inglês, recebeu uma oferta de trabalho no Ministério Inglês, eles precisavam de bruxos experientes para lidar com a guerra ré pajé e bruxa que estava acontecendo na Europa, e o motivo extra era que seu pai estava preocupado com seus avós, estes viviam na Londres ré pajé e eram o que os seguidores de Grindelwald chamavam de simpatizantes, ambos eram idosos demais para se defenderem sozinhos – ou assim seu pai dizia – e idosos demais para se adaptarem a outro país – ou assim eles afirmavam —. Desse modo ficou decidido, sem a aprovação de Olívia, claro, todos iriam para Londres e como o Ministério tinha uma certa urgência, não havia tempo a perder. Eles morariam em uma casa próximo à Mansão dos avós e Olívia seria transferida para a Escola de Magia e Feitiçaria de Hogwarts, onde seu pai estudara, devido ao excelente desempenho escolar – e talvez a influência da família da mãe de Olívia no Congresso Mágico – Castelobruxo aceitou desconsiderar os próximos últimos dois meses de aula e declarar em documentos a aptidão para iniciar o quinto ano sem muita dificuldade.

Durante a viagem Olívia descobriu que as aulas em Hogwarts começam todo dia primeiro de setembro, o que significava que suas férias entre o quarto e quinto ano seriam a semana passada no navio mais um dia, noticia frustrante para acrescentar ao bolo de notícias ruins recebidas em tão pouco tempo.

A semana passou mais rápido do que Olívia imaginou e quando se deu conta o navio já estava aportando.

— Faz muito tempo que não trazemos você aqui, não é? – Recostada na murada ela toma um susto, ao virar seu pai está ali com um sorriso no rosto.

— Sim, faz mesmo. Nem me lembro mais de como o vovô e a vovó são – Sua voz soa distante, até mesmo para si.

— Devem estar tão excêntricos quanto eram antes ou, conhecendo eles, mais ainda. Eles têm o dom de se superarem. – Seu pai recosta também e ela fica observando, em silêncio, os fios loiros com leve tons de grisalhos balançarem ao vento do mar. – Eu sei que não foi justo. Sei que é isso que está pensando. Não fomos justos com você, tirá—la do Brasil, de sua escola e de seus amigos para vir conosco, mas garanto que, talvez não agora ou não em um futuro próximo, você vai entender.

— Eu entendo pai, mas o mundo ré pajé está no meio de uma guerra cujo centro é a Europa, não acha que teria sido mais seguro para todos levar o vovô e a vovó para o Brasil, precisa mesmo desse trabalho? Lá está em uma situação melhor que aqui. – Os olhos amarelos dela procuraram os dele, tão iguais.

— Meu país precisa de mim e seus avós estão em uma idade avançada, querida, e eles não saem mais de onde estão, principalmente em meio a uma guerra. – Ele deu um sorriso brincalhão característico. – são dois cabeças duras. Além do mais uma guerra trouxa não os preocupam, bruxos têm seus meios de serem pouco afetados por elas – Seu pai voltou os olhos para frente, ficando sério novamente – O preocupante é Grindelwald e por mais incrível que isso possa parecer, o lugar mais seguro para nós é na Inglaterra.

— Acho pouco provável que ele vá até o Brasil para nos atacar, mas nem um pouco que ele vá à esquina para fazer isso. – Olívia franziu os rosto e apoiou o queixo nas mãos, parecendo uma criança emburrada.

— Querida, Grindelwald faz mais visitas à América do que é seguro pensar, porém ele não entra na Grã—Bretanha. Ainda não sabemos o motivo exato disso, mas já faz um tempo desde a última vez que ele foi visto por aqui. Ainda assim não podemos subestimar os seguidores dele, são perigosos somente não pelo ódio que propagam.

— Mamãe me contou que você já foi um Auror, pretende voltar a ser? – Olívia pensou em como seria ter um pai Auror, apesar de achar uma profissão interessante, ela não conseguiria ficar em paz sabendo que ele estaria correndo perigo.

— Não, não tenho vontade de voltar a ser Auror, você e sua mãe não me deixariam em paz – Ele sorriu e deu uma piscadinha, arrancando uma risada dela – Talvez eu vá para área de inteligência ou talvez para controle de magia ou quem sabe eu possa ser um Inominável.

— O que um Inominável faz? – Olívia viu a rampa de desembarque ser baixada e sabia que a qualquer momento a mãe apareceria dizendo para recolherem as bagagens.

— Não sei bem, mesmo se soubesse, não poderia te falar. O nome não é à toa – Ela fez expressão de irritada e ele virou andando para as cabines, sua risada aflorando sempre o melhor nela.

Olívia o decidiu segui—lo, quando estava chegando à cabine deles sua mãe apareceu na porta usando um vestido azul marinho até abaixo do joelho e cabelos castanho escuro feito. Estava linda. Como sempre.

— Queridos, já arrumei as coisas de vocês, temos que nos apressar. – Sempre ativa ela já havia trazido todas as bagagens até a porta e, com certeza, só não saiu com tudo para os ré—pajés não a virem levitando bagagens pelo navio. – Anthony, seus pais estão esperando no porto ou em casa?

— Pedi para ficarem em casa, vamos aparatar lá após o desembarque. – Todos pegaram suas coisas e foram, após a alfandega seguiram até um beco escondido onde desaparataram para a Mansão Fawley.

As fotos não faziam jus à mansão _._ Esse foi o primeiro pensamento de Olívia ao pôr os olhos na incrível estrutura que não eram um branco, mas também não era um bege, com detalhes em dourado envelhecido. Sua avó, saiu pela porta mais parecendo uma menina, vestida com uma túnica colorida e os cabelos brancos e longos soltos nas costas, cordão com um dente de alho como pingente e óculos de grau berrante escorregando pelo nariz como se ela estivesse lendo algo interessante antes de escutá—los chegando. Logo atrás dela estava seu avô, com uma calça caqui, camisa branca e suspensórios vinho, seu óculos pendurados no pescoço, a aparência de normalidade era quebrada pela calça caqui dobrada até os tornozelos e uma pantufa peluda rosa choque parecendo caber perfeitamente em seus pés.

— Anthony, querido. Finalmente você chegou! Já estava ficando preocupada. – minha avó o abraçou apertado. _Totalmente nã_ _o caracter_ _ístico dos modos ingleses._ Olívia não conseguiu segurar o pensamento irônico. – Olívia, como está linda, seus olhos são iguais aos do seu pai, e seu cabelo escuro está tão bonito quanto o meu era na sua idade – Olívia sabia que ela tinha dito somente para provocar sua mãe, uma vez ela escutou seus pais conversando, sua mãe e sua avó tinham um relacionamento de alfinetadas carinhosas, elas se gostavam, mas se divertiam implicando uma com a outra.

— Obrigada vovó, a senhora está muito bem também – O comentário foi feito mais que por educação, sua avó exalava energia de uma jovem.

— Ora, bobagem... – Ela balançou uma mão frente ao corpo como se espantando uma mosca invisível — Eu sei que estou velha – e riu, como seu pai fazia. Foi refrescante. – Amélia, engordou querida? Não me diga que está grávida!

— Não estou grávida Senhora Fawley, apesar de ainda tentar – Sua avó levantou uma sobrancelha e soltou uma gargalhada antes de abraçar a mulher morena e esguia a sua frente.

— Impertinente, está mais bonita que da última vez em que a vi. – A idosa afrouxou o abraço e sussurrou alto o suficiente para até os mortos ouvirem. – Se quiser, tenho um poção excelente que ajuda nessas coisas, quando era mais jovem eu também tinha dificuldades em engravidar.

Amélia mostrou—se surpresa.

— Nunca imaginaria, a senhora tem 9 filhos – Sua surpresa fez surgir uma risada abafada e uma piscada de olho – Ahh, não, não. Não, obrigada. Nada de poção. – As duas cruzaram os braços e foram andando em direção a casa ocasionalmente uma soltava um som indignado.

— Pai, como o senhor está – Pai e filho estavam se abraçando e batendo nas costas um do outro, de um jeito que somente homens fazem.

— Muito bem, meu filho. Com meu laboratório trabalhando a todo vapor! – O senhor soltou o homem mais novo e pousou os olhos nela. Olívia abriu um sorriso e quando viu, estava presa nos braços robustos de um idoso igualmente robusto. – Está tão grande e bonita, uma mistura certa entre seu pai e sua mãe.

— Obrigada vovô. – e não disse mais nada, por não saber o que falar, até ele soltá—la – O senhor tem um laboratório?! Pesquisa sobre o que?

— Ahh isso? Sou especialista em poções, em outras áreas também, mas sei muito sobre poções – o senhor voltou a caminhar para casa ao lado de Olívia – Se quiser te mostro amanhã.

— Eu vou adorar ver seu laboratório! – A casa cheirava a carne ensopada com batatas e a bolo de chocolate. – O cheiro aqui está ótimo.

— Sua avó fez almoço ela imaginou que vocês estariam com fome. Posso ver que ela certou

O restante do dia passou rápido, eles ficariam na casa dos avó de Olívia até que ela fosse a Hogwarts, depois seus pai arrumariam a casa próximo à dos idosos para ficar. Após a janta, todos estavam reunidos na sala de estar conversando sobre amenidades e pondo o tempo distante em dia, Olívia criou um carinho muito grande por seus avós, eles eram um pouco excêntricos, bem menos do que ela imaginava, mas eram boas pessoas e se importavam de verdade com todos.

— Sua mãe comentou que vai estudar em Hogwarts. – A avó comentou enquanto arrumava os ingredientes para uma poção que o avô estava fazendo – Eu e seu avô nos conhecemos lá. Eu era da Lufa Lufa e Darius eram da Corvinal. Seu pai estudou lá também e acabou se tornando um Lufano como eu – Olívia não fazia a menor ideia do que a vó estava falando, e talvez isso tenha ficado muito óbvio pela expressão dela a ponto de sua avó perguntar. – Não conhece as casas de Hogwarts?

— Casas? Como assim?

— Casas, os alunos são separados por casas, de acordo com a personalidade e aptidão curricular. Mais personalidade. – Com a voz confusa voltou a completar — Em sua antiga escola não havia casas?

— Não, éramos separados por turma, mas isso variava de matéria para matéria.

— Vou te explicar o esquema de casas – Seu avó comentou levantando os olhos da poção que tomava uma cor prateada – São quatro ao total e a seleção é feita assim que entra na escola, ou seja, no primeiro ano.

— No seu caso no quinto – Sua avó sentiu a necessidade de completar.

— Isso mesmo. Tem a LufaLufa, que a sua vó e seu pai pertenciam. Os selecionados para ela são os bondosos e amigáveis, mas também podem ser bruxos muito fortes como meu filho e minha esposa – Completou sussurrando — Nunca irrite a sua avó ela pode assumir a personalidade de um Dragão Negro das Ilhas Hébridas. – E depois voltou a aumentar o tom – Enfim... Tem a minha querida Corvinal, os membro delas tendem a ser inteligentes e criativos – ele disse com um tom de voz orgulhoso – mas isso não significa que somos comedores de livros, apesar de na maioria das vezes nós sermos, os corvinos tem uma aptidão ímpar para áreas do saber, somos curiosos por natureza e muito espirituosos.

— Tem a Sonserina, conhecida por possuir os bruxos mais ambiciosos – Sua avó disse e olhando para o rosto de Olívia completou – ambição não é algo necessariamente ruim quando controlada, eles são astutos e perseverantes se querem algo, vão até o fim.

— E por fim temos a Grifinória, lar dos corajosos, alguns até ao ponto de serem idiotas – Seu avó comentou rindo – Mas eles são amigos fieis, estão sempre dispostos a ajudar as pessoas que são importante para eles. São enxeridos. Por natureza. Imagino que consegue evitar tanto quanto eu consigo ficar uma semana sem um livro, ou seja, não muito – Riu, parecia demostrar bastante carinho pela casa, ou por alguém de lá. – Quando se é selecionado, se ganha uma nova família.

— O melhor amigo do seu avô era um Grifinório. – A avó falou, parecendo saber o que se passava na cabeça da jovem. – Ele foi nosso padrinho de casamento.

— Ahh, entendi. Parece que só faltou um Sonserino por aqui. – O humor no tom era perceptível – E como é a Escola? – Olívia estava se sentido cada vez mais empolgada

— É um castelo enorme e magnífico, localizado em algum lugar da Escócia – Dessa vez foi seu pai quem falou – Chegam lá através do Expresso Hogwarts. Por falar nisso temos que fazer suas compras escolares. Há anos não vou ao Beco Diagonal, temos quer ir amanhã, já que depois de amanhã vocês estará embarcando para Hogwarts.

— Eu vou junto, tenho que comprar um ingredientes para repor meu estoque. – O senhor comentou apagando o fogo da poção pronta.

— Vamos ter que acordar cedo amanhã? – Olívia não poderia se dizer uma pessoa da manhã.

— Vamos mocinha, melhor ir para a cama. – Seu pai levantou e todos começaram a recolher as coisas para irem dormir.


	2. O Beco Diagonal

Olívia, o pai e o avô aparataram no Beco Diagonal, Olívia estava encantada com o lugar lotado de pessoas. Bruxos. Vestidos em túnicas coloridas e fazendo todo o tipo de feitiço, não importava onde ou quando, Olívia adorava ver pessoas executando feitiços, ainda mais porque ela não podia fazer isso fora da Escola. Seu pai e seu avô foram caminhando em meio à multidão entraram de loja em loja fazendo as compras necessárias com Olívia sempre seguindo e prestando a atenção em tudo. Comentando tudo. Compraram o uniforme. Bonito, mas faltava cor _._ Caldeirões e ingredientes para poções, seu avô ficou um bom tempo admirando e enchendo a cestinha de compras, o idoso saiu da loja com um sorriso que poderia rivalizar com o brilho do sol. Já sabia o que dar a ele de presente no futuro _._ Estavam se encaminhando para o que seria a última parada: a livraria. Era uma livraria grande e com um número desconfortável de gente dentro, o cheiro agradável de livro exalava junto com o ar quente de várias pessoas respirando no mesmo local, existiam pilhas e pilhas de livro diversos espalhados pelos quatro cantos dando um ar, apesar de tudo, de conforto. Achar os livro que ela precisaria foi difícil e até um pouco competitivo, ao final os dois adultos foram pagar enquanto a jovem preferiu rondar para ver se algo mais a agradava. Em vista o tamanho da fila, sobrava um tempo de escolher um ou dois livros.

A morena parou em frente a uma estante com livros de feitiços avançados ao lado de um garoto alto e moreno lendo um livro sobre maldições. Ele chamou a atenção dela, não só por aparentar ser bonito, porque ela ainda não havia visto o rosto dele, mas por parecer um pouco deslocado com suas roupas escuras, bem cuidadas, porém de segunda mão e com a áurea que parecia manter todos em volta discretamente afastados.

— Deseja se vingar de alguém? – Ela perguntou em um tom de humor. O garoto levantou os olhos do livro e a mirou de cima a baixo sem nem mesmo piscar uma vez. Os olhos eram incríveis tons de _verde. Muito verde._ Como ela não recebeu resposta ela continuou. – O livro. Sobre maldições. Deseja se vingar ou se preparar?

— Saber. – Tipo monossílabo. Hum _?!_ Ele continuava analisando ou simplesmente olhando como se quisesse que ela se sentisse desconfortável e fosse embora.

— Bom... Justo. A vontade de saber muitas vezes é induzida por uma vontade maior oculta. – Ela não estava desconfortável. É preciso muito mais que um par de olhos bonitos, e frios, te encarando para deixar um brasileiro desconfortável. _–_ Qual seu nome?

— Por que quer saber? – O olhar dele passou a exalar desconfiança. Não mostram muito. Que eufemismo idiota! Não dá pra ver quase nada nele.

— Só perguntei o nome, não tem problema algum nisso. – Olívia virou de frente para ele e sustentou o olhar. – Meu nome é Olívia Fawley, estarei começando em Hogwarts amanhã. Estuda lá?

— Começando? – Uma pontinha de curiosidade lampejou no olhar dele e se Olívia não fosse tão boa em ler as pessoas ela não teria percebido, porém tão rápido quando veio ela foi e o garoto pareceu perder todo o interesse. – hum. – E com isso ele virou as costas e foi embora sem levar o livro que estava segurando.

— Tchau pra você também. – A garota sussurrou mal humorada enquanto pegava um livro escrito na capa: Melhores feitiços contra cada espécie: aprenda a se defender dos elfos a dementadores. _Humm... Dementadores? Parece interessante._

Quando voltou à fila havia uma pessoa na frente de seu pai, seu avô estava "respirando um ar fresco e relaxando as juntas velhas". Juntou o livro extra aos existentes.

— Vou levar esse também. – Viu seu pai pegar o livro e dar uma olhada na capa.

— Duendes, heim?!

— Dementadores, pai. – Ele sorriu e colocou o livro de volta a cesta.

— Ok. Não acho que vá precisar se defender deles tão cedo. – Ele voltou a olhar pra frente.

Encontraram avô de Olívia quando estavam saindo da livraria, sentado em um banco e a menos que "descansar as juntas velhas" fosse um codinome para sentar e ler um livro sobre "Poções e feitiços para se livrar de pragas domésticas" em paz, ele parecia estar muito bem. Todos os três tinha entrado em um acordo de que um sorvete na Florean Fortescue seria uma ótima chave de ouro para finalizar o dia quando uma sirene foi ouvida. Os dois adultos se olharam e seu avô rapidamente desaparatou. Uma correria começou e o pai de Olívia puxou ela de encontro a uma vitrine espremendo ela contra o vidro.

— Se prepare, vamos desaparatar agora. – Sua voz saiu abafada pelo som alto das pessoas correndo e desaparantando. O puxão no estomago veio e quando ela piscou, estava em frente a mansão com seus pais e avós lançando feitiços em direção a casa.

— O que foi? O que está acontecendo? – A mansão era relativamente isolada, então não havia muita preocupação com quatro bruxos lançando feitiço atrás de feitiço.

— Foi um alarme. De uma bomba. – Foi sua mãe quem respondeu ao lançar o que parecia ser o último feitiço. – Já para dentro. Agora!

— O que? – Confusa seu olhar foi de um para o outro, só por um segundo. – Droga. – Entendendo a gravidade ela entrou e foi logo seguida pelos quatro.

— Alguma máquina voadora trouxa foi identificada a caminho da Inglaterra. – Foi o tom sério ao qual seu avô falou que chamou a atenção de todos

— Aviões. – Sua mãe corrigiu enquanto sentava na poltrona. – As bombas são jogadas de aviões. Provavelmente algum não identificado foi detectado se aproximando. Soaram as sirenes para que as pessoas possam correr para um abrigo.

— Como sabe de tudo isso? – Olívia estava surpresa com o conhecimento que a mãe demonstrava da situação a mais velha levantou os olhos escuros.

— Trabalhava no controle de magia e coordenava a ligação com os Ré pajés. Acredito que vocês aqui chamem de trouxas – Ela comentou séria após ver as expressões confusas dos idosos. – É um termo em Tupi, língua dos nossos ancestrais, que significa: diferente de um pajé. Pajé era como os indígenas chamavam os bruxos ou Xãmas. Enfim... Aprendi algumas coisas enquanto trabalhava por lá, além do mais, minha família tem um pé bem fincado no governo, eles falam sobre isso.

— A casa já está protegida contra essas bombas trouxas. – Anthony comentou parecendo tenso. – Irei ao ministério para saber da situação. Olívia, sei que está cedo, mas vá para seu quarto e tente dormir, levantaremos cedo amanhã, este incidente mudará um pouco nossa programação.

— Não vou embarcar mais para Hogwarts?

— Você irá, já comentei com você, a guerra trouxa não muda muito nossa programação. – Suspirou alto. – Eu iria te levar a estação em um transporte trouxa, para conseguir ver a cidade antes de ir, porém... com essa situação não será possível. Vamos aparatar lá. – Ele se virou para falar com os pais e a esposa. Por fim virou novamente para Olívia, se aproximou e deu um beijo em sua testa. – Vá querida.

Antes de subir, Olívia desejou boa noite aos avós e à mãe ganhando, desta última, um rápido abraço. As compras efetuadas durante o dia já estavam no quarto prontas para serem arrumadas em um malão. Levou mais tempo que imaginava para finalizar, muito das suas coisas ainda estavam dentro da outra mala e Olívia teve que ver com cuidado o que ficaria para trás. O sono já estava batendo quando finalizou, ela deitou na cama e bocejou. _Acordar cedo... Acho que nunca vou me acostumar._ Virou para o lado e ficou até dormir.


	3. Hogwarts I

p class="Corpo"span lang="PT"O dia seguinte amanheceu tenso. O ar estava pesado e todos estavam apreensivos, não que fosse alguma surpresa, era sempre a mesma coisa toda a vez que as sirenes soavam. Todos com medo. Medo pelo que pode ter acontecido. Medo pelo que aconteceu. Medo pelo que poderia acontecer. Medo, medo, medo. Tom não sentia isso. Ele estava anestesiado, talvez seja por isso que ele achava todos tão patéticos, com seus gritos e choradeiras inúteis que não fazia nada além de testar a pouca paci/spanspan lang="FR" style="mso-ansi-language: FR;"ê/spanspan lang="PT"ncia que ele tinha. Ele não via a hora de voltar a Hogwarts, lá ele não teria gritos acordando—o de madrugada, ou cobertores finos demais, ou colchões esburacados, em Hogwarts ele não teria que acordar sabendo que a comida seria uma sopa aguada. Mais uma vez. E o melhor de tudo/spanspan style="mso-ansi-language: PT-BR;": lá e/spanspan lang="PT"le acordaria todo o dia sabendo que ao seu redor possuía pessoas minimamente similares a ele, não ratos, mas pessoas capazes de fazer o impossível, ou s/spanspan lang="ES-TRAD" style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD;"ó /spanspan lang="PT"at/spanspan lang="FR" style="mso-ansi-language: FR;"é /spanspan lang="PT"onde a capacidade insignificante deles permitia. Lá é seu santuá/spanspan lang="IT" style="mso-ansi-language: IT;"rio. S/spanspan lang="ES-TRAD" style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD;"ó /spanspan lang="PT"mais algumas Mais algumas horas e eu estarei lá./em/span/p  
p class="Corpo"span lang="PT"Tom olhou para o reló/spanspan lang="ES-TRAD" style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD;"gio no que parecia ser a mil/spanspan lang="PT"ésima vez, estava perto do horá/spanspan lang="IT" style="mso-ansi-language: IT;"rio. O orfanato era longe da esta/spanspan lang="PT"ção e por isso, se Tom quisesse chegar a tempo tinha que sair cedo. Como ele, além de, não fazer a mí/spanspan lang="IT" style="mso-ansi-language: IT;"nima quest/spanspan lang="PT"ã/spanspan lang="ES-TRAD" style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD;"o de permanecer no orfanato, tamb/spanspan lang="PT"ém não gostava de se atrasar seu horário de saí/spanspan lang="ES-TRAD" style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD;"da era t/spanspan lang="PT"ão cedo que poucas crianças estavam acordadas. Ainda bem. Carregando seu malão, desceu as escadas despreocupado com o barulho que estava fazendo. /span/p  
p class="Corpo"span lang="PT"— Garoto, já /spanspan lang="FR" style="mso-ansi-language: FR;"vai? /spanspan lang="PT"– Srª Cole perguntou saindo da porta a esquerda que levava a cozinha./span/p  
p class="Corpo"span lang="PT"Tom nem mesmo se deu ao trabalho de responder ou de olhar, continuou a andar em direção a porta puxando a mala./span/p  
p class="Corpo"span lang="PT"— Está indo para aquela escola de aberrações. – Tom parou em meio passo, girou primeiro os olhos em direção a mulher, depois a cabeça, em seguida o style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanControlou o impulso de andar at/spanspan lang="FR" style="mso-ansi-language: FR;"é /spanspan lang="PT"ela e mostrar o que era uma aberração, ao invés disso somente lançou um olhar penetrante que deu arrepios /spanspan lang="FR" style="mso-ansi-language: FR;"à /spanspan lang="PT"idosa. Virou novamente e foi embora. Em direção /spanspan lang="FR" style="mso-ansi-language: FR;"à /spanspan lang="PT"estação. Em direção /spanspan lang="FR" style="mso-ansi-language: FR;"à /spanspan lang="PT"Hogwarts. E para fora daquele inferno./span/p  
p class="Corpo"span lang="PT"Tom chegou relativamente cedo /spanspan lang="FR" style="mso-ansi-language: FR;"à /spanspan lang="PT"estação, já tinha bastante gente e a cada momento chegavam mais, algumas famílias conversavam animadamente, outras estavam em sil/spanspan lang="FR" style="mso-ansi-language: FR;"ê/spanspan lang="PT"ncio. Tom sentou em um banco esperando o Expresso Hogwarts aparecer com um livro /spanspan lang="FR" style="mso-ansi-language: FR;"à /spanspan lang="PT"mã/spanspan lang="DE" style="mso-ansi-language: DE;"o, Mein Magie de Grindelwald. /spanspan lang="PT"Óbvio que a capa estava enfeitiçada para parecer outro livro./span/p  
p class="Corpo"span lang="PT"Poucos tempo depois alguns de seus "/spanspan lang="ES-TRAD" style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD;"amigos/spanspan lang="PT"" foram aparecendo, os primeiro a se juntar /spanspan lang="FR" style="mso-ansi-language: FR;"à /spanspan lang="PT"ele foram Abraxas Malfoy, pomposo e vestido de forma elegante dos pés /spanspan lang="FR" style="mso-ansi-language: FR;"à /spanspan lang="ES-TRAD" style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD;"cabe/spanspan lang="PT"ça e Darius Selwyn, despreocupado e também elegante. Eles sentaram no banco onde Tom estava, cumprimentaram ele respeitosamente e começaram a conversar baixo. Tom não deu o mínimo reconhecimento /spanspan lang="FR" style="mso-ansi-language: FR;"à /spanspan lang="IT" style="mso-ansi-language: IT;"presen/spanspan lang="PT"ça deles, achando seu livro muito mais interessante./span/p  
p class="Corpo"span lang="DA" style="mso-ansi-language: DA;"— Ora, veja s/spanspan lang="PT"ó/spanspan lang="DE" style="mso-ansi-language: DE;". Ent/spanspan lang="PT"ão /spanspan lang="FR" style="mso-ansi-language: FR;"é /spanspan lang="PT"verdade... – Malfoy usou um tom bem humorado – Os Fawley voltaram a aparecer./span/p  
p class="Corpo"span lang="PT"Ao escutar esse nome Tom levantou somente os olhos do livro para direção em que os dois estavam olhando. Próximo a entrada estavam quatro adultos e uma jovem muito bonita. A garota da livraria. Todos eles estavam conversando animados, os dois idosos estavam com detalhes na vestimenta que eram estranhos at/spanspan lang="FR" style="mso-ansi-language: FR;"é /spanspan lang="PT"mesmo para o padrão bruxo. /span/p  
p class="Corpo"span lang="PT"— Ela /spanspan lang="FR" style="mso-ansi-language: FR;"é /spanspan lang="PT"um pedaç/spanspan lang="IT" style="mso-ansi-language: IT;"o... /spanspan lang="PT"– Malfoy comentou ainda encarando com um olhar que Tom descreveria como sendo próprio de um idiota acé/spanspan lang="IT" style="mso-ansi-language: IT;"falo. /spanspan lang="PT"– Soube pelo meu pai que ela vem da Castelobruxo. – Completou após o olhar indagador de Selwyn. – Uma escola de magia localizada no Brasil./span/p  
p class="Corpo"span lang="PT"— Achei que os Fawley não tinham herdeiros./span/p  
p class="Corpo"span lang="PT"— Um equívoco. Os idosos são pais do homem, casado com a mulher. Soube pela minha mã/spanspan lang="ES-TRAD" style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD;"e que ela /spanspan lang="FR" style="mso-ansi-language: FR;"é /spanspan lang="PT"brasileira, assim como a filha. – Malfoy completou – Pelo comentado a famí/spanspan lang="ES-TRAD" style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD;"lia dela tamb/spanspan lang="PT"ém /spanspan lang="FR" style="mso-ansi-language: FR;"é /spanspan lang="PT"puro—sangue, muito influentes no ministé/spanspan lang="ES-TRAD" style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD;"rio de l/spanspan lang="PT"á. Uma família bem antiga de fato. /span/p  
p class="Corpo"span lang="PT"— Isso significa que o homem não manchou o sangue dele e que a família continua tendo Sangue sagrado. – Tom escutava tudo atentamente, sem desviar os olhos da garota apoiada no pai e sem falar. /span/p  
p class="Corpo"span lang="NL" style="mso-ansi-language: NL;"— N/spanspan lang="PT"ã/spanspan lang="IT" style="mso-ansi-language: IT;"o sei se a fam/spanspan lang="PT"í/spanspan lang="IT" style="mso-ansi-language: IT;"lia da m/spanspan lang="PT"ãe dela tem alguma ligação com os trouxas, mas pelos boatos, nã/spanspan lang="IT" style="mso-ansi-language: IT;"o. /spanspan lang="PT"– /spanspan lang="IT" style="mso-ansi-language: IT;"Malfoy pigarreou e co/spanspan lang="PT"çou o rosto, uma mania irritante dele. – O que eu sei /spanspan lang="FR" style="mso-ansi-language: FR;"é /spanspan lang="PT"que os Fawley não tem uma gota de sangue trouxa, então... bem provável que ela seja uma das poucas mulheres herdeiras de uma família do Sagrado vinte e oito./span/p  
p class="Corpo"span lang="PT"— Uma raridade e tanto nos tempos de hoje. – Selwyn ironizou./span/p  
p class="Corpo"span lang="PT"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span— Sim, pode ser uma adição e tanto. Pelo histórico, eu diria que não há dúvidas de para qual casa ela vai. – Malfoy finalizou com um ar pensativo. Se Tom não conhecesse ele, imaginaria que estava meditando, mas era o Malfoy. Nesse meio tempo seus olhos ainda estavam na garota nova, qualquer um que olhasse de fora não estranharia, parecia que de algum modo todos os estudantes estavam com a visão nela. Curiosos. Todos queriam ver quem era a transferida. A garota virou o rosto e, com seus olhos amarelos e incomuns, olhou diretamente para ele. Tom foi pego de surpresa, ainda assim, sustentou o olhar examinador sem deixar transparecer. Em questão de segundos ele percebeu um leve, muito leve, sorriso aparecendo no canto dos lá/spanspan lang="ES-TRAD" style="mso-ansi-language: ES-TRAD;"bios dela./span/p 


	4. Hogwarts II

— Querida, já sabe. Se precisar de alguma ajuda com poções, só me enviar uma coruja. – O avô de Olívia, Darius, lembrou pela segunda vez. – Hogwarts tem corujas disponíveis, com aquela confusão não deu para comprarmos uma pra você, mas estarei enviando uma de presente até o final da semana, tem preferência por alguma cor?

— Obrigada vovô, mesmo. Eu gostaria de uma preta, mas se não tiver o senhor pode escolher. – Olívia respondeu desviando os olhos do garoto bonito que havia conhecido na livraria. – E eu sou boa com poções, acho que tenho a quem puxar. – Deu uma risada. – Mas pode deixar que caso surja algo eu irei perguntar. – O idoso balançou a cabeça aprovador

— De vez em quando eu vou enviar uns bolinhos daquele que você gostou tanto, em Hogwarts tem, mas nenhum se compara aos meus. – Foi a vez da avó de Olívia falar. – Vou sentir saudade, faz pouco tempo que nos reencontramos

— Vamos nos ver nos feriados vovó. – Olívia falou enquanto abraçava a idosa.

— Ahh está tão longe. – A idosa afrouxou o abraço. – Escreva para nós, ok?

— Pode deixar! – Olívia mostrou um grande sorriso para a avó e virou para falar com a mãe

— Não se esqueça de escovar os dentes todos os dias depois de todas as refeições – A mãe de Olívia disse um português. – Só porque você estará convivendo com inglês não significa que não deva tomar banho todo o dia. Duas vezes mocinha. – Anthony, olhou para ela franzindo o cenho brincalhão

— Mãaae, eu sei. Tenho 15 anos, já sei dessas coisas.

— Não custa lembra, é o meu dever de mãe. – Amélia disse em uma voz amorosa. – Coma bem e faça seus deveres, entendido?

— Entendido. – Olívia quase bateu continência.

— Ok, vou sentir sua falta. Como todo ano. – Ela suspirou – Mas dessa vez é em um colégio estranho, cuide—se me escreva sempre que puder e não se meta em encrenca! Te amo.

— Obrigada mãe, também te amo. – Olívia virou em direção ao pai, apesar da mãe ser perfeita, sempre foi mais fácil conversar com ele. – Tchau pai.

— Tchau querida, cuide—se. E assim que for selecionada nos avise. – O adulto a abraçou – Não importa pra qual casa for, ok?

— Ok. – Olívia olhou um pouco séria para ele – Pai, você não me disse o que descobriu ontem.

— Sobre? – Ele se fez de desentendido

— Sobre a sirene, pai. – Ela revirou os olhos – O que aconteceu?

— Ahh descobri que foi um alarme falso. – Um par de olhos iguais aos dele continuou a encará—lo – Você não desiste... Identificaram uma máquina voadora trouxa não identificada se aproximando, mas não era nada. Satisfeita?

— Muito. Obrigada, não gostei de saber que poderia ter gente morrendo em algum lugar. – Olívia olhou para o Trem vermelho que estaria embarcando. Anthony achou melhor não mencionar que provavelmente havia muita gente morrendo no continente. Ela era uma criança e não precisava saber dessas coisas. – Está dando o meu tempo. Tchau gente. Amo vocês!

Dentro do trem Olívia procurou uma cabine para sentar, achou uma vazia, próximo onde seus pais estavam e ficou acenando até eles desaparecerem.

Logo no início da viagem passou uma senhora com um carrinho lotado de doces, Olívia comprou alguns Sapos de chocolate e suco de abóbora para experimentar, quando estavam abrindo o primeiro sapo uma garota loira e baixinha entrou, parou e olhou ela abrindo o sapo.

— Eu aconselho a tomar cuidado com esses. – A loira sentou em frente a Olívia depois de uma hesitação inicial.

— Hum?

— Eles pulam e não, não estão vivos, talvez tão vivos quanto um sapo de chocolate pode estar. – Ela deu um sorriso e balançou a mão em um aceno – Meu nome é Margareth Einloft, mas pode me chamar de Mag. – Olívia acenou

— Eu me chamo Olívia Fawley – Ela sorriu – Sou nova aqui.

— Eu soube. Pra falar a verdade todo mundo soube sobre você. – Mag pegou um saco com diversas balas do bolso. – Quer?

— Não obrigada.

— Então... Você veio transferida, não é? Faz muito tempo que ninguém se transfere para ou de Hogwarts, se alguma vez aconteceu. Me fale sobre a sua antiga escola. – Mag falou colocando algumas balas na boca.

— Hum... Se chama Castelobruxo, Escola de Magia Castelobruxo e fica no meio da Floresta Amazônica... – Olívia contou sobre a antiga escola, tudo que gostava e tudo que não gostava lá, conversaram sobre os alunos, professores arquitetura tirou dúvidas e ao final as duas já estavam rindo e se divertindo juntas.

— Então você fala português também... – Mag comentou após um momento de silêncio confortável. – Parece interessante, meus pais são alemães e eu arranho um pouco, mas você fala inglês muito bem.

— Falo português porque nasci lá, sou brasileira e minha mãe também, mas meu pai é inglês e ele fez questão de me ensinar tudo até o sotaque inglês – Ela deu uma risada

— Queria que meus pais tivessem me ensinado mais, sempre procuro saber mais, mas eles estão sempre ocupados. – Mag comentou com um expressão de irritação, olhou para o relógio e disse apresada. – Faltam mais ou menos 15 minutos para chegarmos, vá colocar seu uniforme, vou te esperar aqui.

— Ok.

Quando Olívia saiu do banheiro o trem já havia parado e o corredor estava cheio, empurrando algumas pessoas ela conseguiu voltar à sua cabine, Mag estava esperando já de pé e com as malas no chão.

— Achei que adiantaria se descesse as malas. –Comentou enquanto saia da cabine.

— Sim, obrigada. – Fora do trem elas foram andando até uma estrada com carruagens que andam sozinhas. – Interessante o transporte daqui.

— Não é, mas infelizmente show você perdeu. É no primeiro ano, quando vamos a escola pelo Lago Negro é uma imagem espetacular! – Mag estava olhando para o nada, lembrando da primeira vez em que viu o castelo. – Sinto inveja deles por isso.

— Você está conseguindo me fazer sentir o mesmo. – Olívia disse enquanto se acomodava em uma carruagem.

A viagem foi rápida assim que chegaram um professor de barba longa e acaju, usando uma túnica bem detalhada azul clara e com óculos em meia lua escondendo olhos azuis veio de encontro a Olívia.

— Professor Dumbledore! – Mag praticamente gritou ao seu lado.

— Olá senhorita Einloft, como foi o seu verão? – Os olhos dele brilhavam estranhamente, como se ele tivesse uma piada muito engraçada na cabeça e não quisesse falar.

— Muito bom senhor, e o seu? – Ele abriu um sorriso calmo

— Cheio de noites quentes comendo sorvete de limão. – O estranho e bondoso homem virou para Olívia – Senhorita Fawley, poderia me acompanhar por favor?

— Hã... Tudo bem, claro. – Apesar da estranheza do homem Olívia gostou bastante dele.

— Meu nome é Albus Dumbledore, sou professor de transfiguração. – ele começou a andar pelos corredores do castelo como se conhecesse tudo pela palma da mão. Olívia se sentiu um pouco intimidada e soube na hora que ela com certeza se perderia. – Estou levando—a a minha sala para fazermos a sua seleção antes do primeiro ano chegar.

— O primeiro ano não vem também? – ele soltou uma risada baixa

— Claro que não, seria um desastre se tirássemos a primeira experiência deles em Hogwarts. – ele completou com uma voz nostálgica. – Tão memorável. Porém você é um caso à parte, Professor Dippet e eu concordamos que você não se sentiria confortável sendo selecionada junto com o primeiro ano em frente à escola inteira.

— Isso com certeza não seria uma boa memória... – Olívia teve calafrio ao se imaginar nessa posição.

— Chegamos – Disse Dumbledore abrindo a porta. – Venha entre, não tenha medo, sente—se ali. – Ele apontou para uma cadeira frente a mesa, a sala era confortável e aconchegante, a lareira crepitava e estranhos objetos prateados estavam fazendo barulhos em cima da mesa junto com um chapéu velho e amaçado, o chapéu parecia ter anos. Não. Séculos de existência. – coloque ele na cabeça, por favor.

Olívia fez o que foi pedido e logo o chapéu começou a se movimentar e a falar.

— Hum... uma quintanista. Que raro. – A garota deu um pulo quando a voz do Chapéu ecoou em sua cabeça. – Reação de primeirista. Vamos ver... Você é bondosa e defende os seus, uma boa amiga eu vejo, mas não acho que Lufa Lufa seja para você. Você tem ambição e é ligeiramente vingativa... hummm... O que é isso que eu vejo em você, uma grande habilidade seu pais não sabem, eu percebo. Uma decisão sabia, nem todo mundo aceitaria bem isso. Uma raridade você é. Você se daria bem na Corvinal, é inteligente e criativa, gosta de saber das coisa, é espirituosa, pelo visto também seria uma boa Grifinória, vejo coragem em você, é aventureira e tem uma linha ética muito bem definida... O que seria melhor para você? A inteligência da Corvinal? A coragem da Grifinória? Ou a ambição da Sonserina? Humm... Decisão difícil. – GRIFINÓRIA. – O chapéu parou de se mover de repente e ela apoiou ele na mesa.

— Fico feliz em ouvir isso. – Ele estava sorrindo e com os olhos brilhando. – sou diretor da Grifinória e imagino que você será uma grande adição a nós.

— Obrigada professor, estou feliz em fazer parte. – Olívia viu o senhor pegar o chapéu novamente. – Apesar de não saber muito, meu avô falou muito bem da Casa.

— Darius Fawley, se não me falha a memória – ele comentou enquanto levantava. – Um ótimo Corvino. – Comentou como para si mesmo. – Acho melhor nos apresarmos ou iremos atrasar a cerimônia. Vamos, eu te guio de volta. – Já na porta ele pareceu se lembrar de algo. – Ahh, não podemos voltar com a suas roupas assim, vou dar um jeito nisso. – Ele balançou a varinha levemente e as roupas de Olívia ganharam detalhes vermelhos, onde antes estava o brasão de Hogwarts agora estava um com um leão na frente. –Agora sim, perfeito.

— Obrigada. – Olívia se sentiu meio desengonçada enquanto andava atrás dele, quantas vezes ela tinha agradecido mesmo?


	5. O Aviso

Dentro do salão principal Tom estava sentado na ponta da mesa, o mais longe possível de todos, querendo fortemente ir para o salão comunal quando Olívia entrou, seu olhar desviou rapidamente pra ela. Existia alguma coisa nela que o atraia, talvez o modo como ele a conheceu ou a beleza dela, ele não sabia. Ele prestou a atenção nas vestes dela, Aparentemente Malfoy estava errado. Grifinória hum?! Ele percebeu o olhar dela correndo todo o salão e parando no feitiço do teto por algum tempo, pois foram escanceando as mesas até encontrar os dele, ela levantou a mão em um aceno rápido virou e foi andando em direção a mesa da Grifinória. Tom estava muito distraído para perceber Dumbledore que vinha logo atrás e viu toda a pequena troca entre os dois. Curioso com a troca ele decidiu prestar a atenção neles.

— Hey, você é a nova quintanista, certo? – Um garoto loiro de olhos castanho claro perguntou assim que ela sentou à mesa, Olívia somente acenou com a cabeça – Eu sou Vincent Locust, essa maravilha ao seu lado é Camille Smith – A garota ruiva acenou tímida com as bochechas rosadas, ela tinha os olhos muito escuros e bonitos, sarda claras em abundância pelo rosto e pescoço, o cabelo era em um tom loiro cobre que diferente dos cachos de Olívia, era leve desciam em ondas até os ombros. – e esse aqui é o Andrew Montgomery – o garoto negro repetiu a ação, ele tinha músculos desenvolvidos, aparentava ser bem alto e tinha incríveis olhos azuis, olhos que Olívia não conseguia parar de fitar, era uma junção destoante, mas não feia. Ela escutou uma risada. – não se preocupe, isso é normal, não é Andy? Todo mundo que vê os olhos dele pela primeira vez fica assim.

— Ah desculpa, eu não quis... é só que... é diferente. – ela travou. Andrew abriu um sorriso discreto e balançou os ombros.

— Como ele disse: estou acostumado. – ele aparentava fazer o tipo de poucas palavras.

— Então... o que te trouxe a Hogwarts logo agora? – Vincent voltou a conduzir a conversa, ele aparentava ser a alma do estranho grupo.

— Meu pai, e o trabalho dele, acho. Aparentemente por segurança também. – Camille inclinou um pouco a cabeça e perguntou baixo, quase não deu pra ouvir com todo o barulho do local.

— De onde você veio não era seguro?

— Sim, muito, mas foi pela segurança dos meus avós também, eles não queriam ir para o Brasil. – Andrew levantou a cabeça.

— Veio do Brasil? – Olivia só acenou. – meu avô era angolano ele morou um tempo no Brasil.

— Eu estudei em escola ré pajé até receber o Totem e...– Olivia ia completar quando foi cortada.

— Quê? Ré pajé? Totem? – Vincent perguntou. – o que é isso?

— Os Totens são estátuas em forma de animais que aparecem quando fazemos onze anos, deles sai um feitiço que parece um patrono, mas na verdade a cor varia de acordo com o Totem e ele toma forma do animal entalhado para transmitir o convite da escola. – Olivia comentou. – a Estátua é oca e uma abertura aparece na parte de baixo dela depois que o feitiço se desfaz, dentro da estátua está a lista de materiais.

— Wow... Que legal! – Vincent comentou com os olhos arregalados. – nós recebemos uma carta. – depois completou de modo defensivo. – mas é uma coruja que traz. Uma coruja mágica! – Olivia não aguentou e riu.

— Qual foi seu Totem e o que é Ré pajé? – Andrew perguntou interessado. Olivia explicou a eles o que significava Ré pajé e decidiu que se policiaria para usar a palavra "trouxa" no lugar.

— Meu Totem foi uma cobra e a cor dele foi vermelho, como uma cobra de milho. – Finalizou.

— Uma Grifinória recebendo uma cobra, quem diria! – Vincent praticamente cantou, era engraçado como em tão pouco tempo eles a aceitaram no grupo, Olívia sempre ouviu que Europeus eram frios.

— Mas era vermelha, já é um ponto a favor da Grifinória. – Camille apontou sorrindo, ela era realmente fofa.

Eles conversaram durante todo o jantar, pararam apenas para a seleção e o anúncio do Diretor Armando Dippet, ao final todos se levantaram para voltarem aos chamados "Salões Comunais"

O lado de fora do Salão estava lotado, todas os novatos estavam se organizando próximo a um par de alunos. Olívia e o novo grupo estava só afastando da multidão quando uma pessoa chamou.

— Olivia! – Ao olhar para trás Mag estava lá, frente a um grupo de primeiristas.

— Oh, hey Mag. Não te vi no salão. – Olivia disse quando Mag alcançou eles.

— Eu estava do outro lado. Então... eu sou da Sonserina. – Ela disse estufando o troco orgulhosa. – então... Foi para a Grifinória, hãm? Que perda... – ela disse em um tom brincalhão. – e já até me trocou por Grifinórios. Rápida, você.

— Pare de drama, vamos continuar nos vendo. – Olivia percebeu que os novos conhecidos ficavam um pouco desconfortável. E ignorou completamente. – esses são Vincen Locust, Camille Smith e Andrew Montgomery. Gente, essa é Margareth Einloft.

— Pode me chamar de Mag. – Ela acenou. Eles devolveram o aceno meio sem jeito. – eu tenho que voltar, tenho que guiar os novatos pra Masmorra. Trabalho de monitora. Até!

Olívia viu ela se afastar e voltar para perto do grupo de jovens, logo o garoto bonito da livraria se aproximou do grupo. Olívia queria saber o nome dele, era bem mais fácil se referir a alguém quando se sabe o nome.

— Hum! Locust, por acaso você conhece aquela pessoa? – Olívia apontou com a cabeça em direção a Tom, perguntando baixo para os outros não ouvirem.

— Tom Riddle? Todo mundo conhece ele, mas ninguém realmente fala com ele, por quê?

— Nada demais, só curiosidade. – Ela disfarçou um pouco. – o que você quis dizer com "todo mundo conhece ele, mas ninguém fala com ele"?

— Bom... Ele é o aluno perfeito, ótimas notas, ótimo comportamento. – ele disse com um tom de desdenho. – os professores o amam, mas a verdade é que dizem que ele é um bastardo esquisito. Somente um pequeno grupo fala com ele, ainda assim ele não anda com esse grupo.

— Tão mau assim? – Ela encarou as costas dele, tentando ver a algo.

— Sim, fique longe dele. – Vincent focou em silêncio por um tempo, como se esperando as palavras pesarem. – Vamos?

— Vamos. – Foram em direção a Camille e Andrew que estavam a alguns passos conversando.


	6. A Biblioteca

No dia seguinte enquanto estava tomando café da manhã uma coruja preta pousou no ombro de Olívia trazendo uma carta da família, ela leu com um sorriso, estavam perguntando como foi o primeiro dia em qual casa ela ficou, havia também uma nota do avô dizendo que a coruja era agora dela, e que ela deveria cuidar bem do animal.

— Vou te chamar de Nyx, como a personificação da noite. – Ela disse enquanto alisava a cabeça da coruja – O que acha garota? – A coruja fez um barulho e abriu as asas. – Acho que gostou.

— Já recebeu seu horário? – Mag apareceu ao seu lado.

— Já, professor Dumbledore me entregou a pouco. – A coruja levantou voo e sumiu.

— Vamos dividir algumas aulas, a próxima é uma delas. Quer ir comigo? – Olívia balançou a cabeça bebendo o restante de seu suco de abóbora. – A propósito... Cadê aqueles três que estavam contigo ontem?

— Estão por aí, Andrew estava no treino de Quadribol, Vincent está dormindo e Camille saiu cedo do quarto, não sei onde está.

— Já começaram os treinos? Grifinórios não perdem tempo mesmo. – Mag ia guiando Olívia por todo o caminho até a sala, a conversa se mantinha entre as duas de forma natural, porém Olívia percebeu que todo aluno que cruzava com elas as olhavam com uma feição estranha e ela tinha quase certeza que não tinha nada a ver com a transferência dela.

— Mag, por que está todo mundo olhando estranho para a gente? – Elas chegaram em frente a sala vazia e entraram.

— Isso porque não é todo o dia que um Sonserino e um Grifinório são vistos juntos, ainda mais sem uns feitiços no meio. – Ela comentou enquanto colocava suas coisas em uma carteira no meio da turma e voltava para as primeiras onde Olívia tinha escolhido ficar. – São duas casas rivais. Desde sempre.

— Que besteira... Por quê?

— Você deveria ler "Hogwarts: uma história" para saber mais. É um livro bem interessante. – Sentou na mesa e pós os pés no banco ao lado de onde Olívia estava sentada.

— Você tem certeza que é Sonserina? Pelo que eu escuto, parece mais uma Corvinal. – Desdenhou.

— Pode ter certeza disso. Eu sou uma cobra – Ela sibilou brincando.

— Sai daí, daqui a pouco chega gente e a monitora está desse jeito. – Olívia puxou o braço dela.

— Iii fica tranquila, ninguém vai estranhar. Eu sou uma Sonserina. – Ela riu e completou pomposamente – Devo me comportar mal para preservação de nosso mau nome.

Enquanto elas riam Tom passou pela porta, parou e analisou as duas, parando um bom tempo na figura de Olívia sentada a mesa rindo. Ele caminhou calmamente até a mesa próxima a do professor e sentou sentindo—se estranho, está manhã ele decidiu começar suas pesquisas na biblioteca e nada foi encontrado, nem uma pista, ela estava se sentindo frustrado, mas sabia que deveria ter calma, era só o primeiro dia de aula, ainda tinha bastante tempo para achar algo. O som da risada delas tirou ele de seus pensamentos, a garota estava linda hoje. Essa era uma outra coisa que o incomodava, essa fixação estranha que ele parecia ter com ela desde o dia em que foi abordado na livraria. Quando ele era mais novo as crianças do orfanato eram cruéis com ele, logo após quando ele passou a sentir tanta raiva que seus poderes e feitos começaram a ficar constantes, passaram a sentir medo, com os adultos não foi muito diferente, sentiam pena que evoluiu para um medo, em Hogwarts os sonserinos não o aceitaram no início, afinal de contas o que seria de uma pessoa sem confirmação de status sanguíneo em uma casa onde o mais prezado é isso?! Até que, novamente, ele mostrou suas habilidades e capacidade conquistando respeito e medo. Os únicos que se aproximaram dele foram os professores de Hogwarts e ela, mas a diferença é que aqueles só cumpriam as obrigações deles, mas Tom não sabia qual foram as intenções da garota. Uma coisa que ele aprendeu no orfanato foi que ninguém nunca se aproxima sem uma intensão. A risada dela cortou sua linha de pensamento. Ela era agradável e dava vontade de sorrir também.

Os pensamentos de Olívia estavam sendo redirecionados para ele o tempo todo, ela só era discreta demais para deixar transparecer. A sala já estava cheia e ninguém sentava com ele, nem mesmo os garotos que ela viu na estação. Algumas vezes enquanto olhava discretamente ela pegou o olhar dele nela. De canto de olho, discretamente, mas ele estava ali. Logo chegou Camille e Andrew, eles a avistaram e se aproximaram, a relutância deles com Mag era óbvia, no pouco tempo em que estava em Hogwarts Olívia percebeu que as casas pouco se misturavam, existia um entendimento entre Grifinória, Lufa Lufa e Corvinal, mas parecia também haver um consenso silencioso a respeito da Sonserina. Também, eles não pareciam muito receptivos. O professor chegou e Mag foi rapidamente para sua mesa, apesar das brincadeiras ela dizia que gostava de levar seus estudos bem a sério.

Pouco tempo após o início da aula Vincent aparece, com o cabelo bagunçado e o rosto amarrotado como se tivesse acabado de acordar, isso não era surpresa alguma. Ele parecia o tipo desleixado.

O dia passou tranquilo, Olívia dividiu os horários entre Mag e foi até apresentada a alguns sonserinos amigos dela, com os seus amigos grifinórios, após a última aula do dia ela finalmente conseguiu convencer Vincent de deixa—la na biblioteca ele não insistiu em ficar, tinha alergia à biblioteca ou assim ele dizia. Ela estava andando entre as estantes distraída, procurando o livro que precisava para Feitiços quando encontrou _ele_. Estava parado frente a uma estante folheando um livro grande e que parecia ser antigo. Olívia se aproximou devagar e silenciosamente.

— Olá de novo. Tom Riddle, não é. – ele levantou a cabeça e olhou de modo inexpressivo. – Tom de Thomas?

— Só Tom. – Ele voltou ao seu livro. Olívia suspirou e colocou a cabeça por cima do braço dele, descaradamente espiando o que estava lendo. – O que você pensa que está fazendo?

Tom estava irritado, será que ela não conhecia as palavras privacidade e espaço pessoal?

— Estou olhando o livro que está lendo. – Ela respondeu simplesmente. – O que você pensa que eu estou fazendo?

— Sendo inconveniente. – Ele fechou o livro e completou baixo, como uma ameaça. – Afaste—se.

— Calma. Abaixe a guarda, eu não mordo. Só quero conversar.

— Eu não tenho interesse em falar com você. – Ele começou a juntar suas coisas e guardou o livro.

— Mentira. Eu vi você me olhando o dia todo, está curioso. – Ela olhou para ele testando o terreno. – Como todos, mas eu vim falar com você.

— Por quê?

— Porque acho você interessante. – Ela olhou para ele sorrindo inocentemente. Tom suspirou e puxou o livro que estava lendo da mochila sentando a mesa. Ela sentou ao lado dele olhando o livro que ele estava lendo enquanto tirava eu material distraidamente. – Está lendo sobre linhagens, por quê?

— Você faz muitas perguntas. – Ele olhou de soslaio para ela. – Não vou responder esta..

— Ok. Compreensível. Meu nome é Olívia Fawley.

— Você já disse isso. – Ele continuou olhando para o livro sem conseguir se concentrar. O que era isso?

— Ah tá. Ok. Você não está me ajudando, quero começar um assunto e seguir, mas você está sendo muito difícil. – Tom levantou seus olhos do livro, desistindo de ler e olhou para ela. Alguma coisa nela era diferente.

— Estou procurando sobre uma coisa específica.

— Bem... Isso é óbvio, mas que coisa específica você está procurando. Especificamente. – Tom olhou como se a estivesse medindo abriu a boca uma vez, depois duas e só disse

— Uma coisa que eu não quero dividir.

Olívia bufou deselegantemente e abaixou os olhos para o livro a sua frente. Eles passaram um tempo em silêncio, cada um concentrado no que estava fazendo. Supostamente.

— Você está encarando. – Tom comentou sem levantar os olhos das páginas que estava lendo.

— Estou. – Desta vez ele levantou os olhos direto para os dela. Que garota frustrante.

— Você não tem um pingo de sutileza? – Seu tom irônico foi o suficiente para fazê—la rir, incrivelmente, ela parecia gostar de ironia.

— Na verdade não. – Ela riu de novo. – Estou brincando, a verdade é que eu não consigo evitar, não estou falando isso por você ser bonito, o que obviamente você deve estar ciente, estou tentando enxergar outra coisa. – a última parte soou distraída, quase como se ela não estivesse falando com ele, mas consigo mesma.

— O que você está tentando ver? – Ele estava curioso, mais do que esteve nos últimos tempos. Ela atiçava isso nele. Curiosidade, estranheza pelos modos abertos e conforto.

— Algo que eu não quero dividir. – ela piscou para ele e voltou para seu livro de feitiços, ignorando completamente o espanto quase visível em seus olhos levemente mais abertos e lábios levemente mais separados que o comum. Outras pessoa não teria percebido. Ela teria. Mas não precisava olhar, ela sentia; não sabia como, mas sentia.

Ela começou a bater a pena contra a mesa quando sentiu dificuldade em uma questão. Inconscientemente ela começou a morder os lábios e a murmurar em uma língua estranha que Tom imaginava ser português, pensou um pouco e puxou o livro dela lendo a questão, Olívia levantou a cabeça surpresa pelo movimento abrupto, aproximou a cadeira da dele e ficou observando enquanto ele pensava.

— Essa questão é mais simples do que parece, ignore essa parte. Não é importante – Ele olhou rapidamente para o rosto dela que estava muito próximo ao seu ombro, sentiu o cheiro que emanava dos cabelos escuro. – Preste a atenção aqui. – apontou para uma frase. – O movimento de varinha descrito pode ser de uma dezena de feitiços, mas a cor emanada se encontrar em só um desses. Sabe qual é?

— Reducto?

— Sim, mas ela não pede só isso. Ela quer saber qual o efeito e contra—feitiço. – ela suspirou e apoiou o rosto em uma mão.

— Não entendo o porquê dessas questões. – Tom olhou de soslaio para ela e abriu um sorriso pequeno de lado. Ela ficava bonita frustrada e ele, pela milésima vez, não entendia por que estava pensando nessas coisas.

— Se você souber identificar um feitiço rapidamente, você tem vantagens em duelos não—verbais. – ele entregou o livro a ela e abaixou a cabeça para o seu, tinha que se concentrar em achar algo sobre a família de seu pai. Ele tinha certeza que pelo menos um dos pais eram bruxos e esse um tinha que ser seu pai, um bruxo não poderia ser fraco como sua mãe foi, mas sua pesquisa não estava dando resultados, não parecia existir nem uma família bruxa chamada Riddle.

— Hum... entendo, obrigada. – Olívia estava pensando que ele não previa em nada com um bastardo esquisito, como Vincent o descreveu, ele pareceu alguém bem normal até, mas quieto.

Em pouco tempo Vincent e Camille surgiram ao lado de Olívia, eles se entreolharam e depois fitaram Riddle sentado a poucos centímetros de Olívia.

— Viemos buscar você para a janta. – Vincent estava com uma expressão esquisita no rosto, olhando a todo momento para Tom. – Achamos que você não saberia voltar para o salão.

— Ahh, não saberia mesmo. Obrigada. – Ela disse juntando suas coisas. – Tom, vem junto? – Ele olhou para ela e para os dois que estavam de pé, balançou a cabeça em negativa e voltou ao livro. – Tem certeza? Não vai jantar? – Vincent começou a gesticular discretamente em negativa, Olívia o ignorou e continuou olhando preocupada para Tom.

— Tenho.

— Hãa... ok então, tchau. – Acenou para ele, mesmo sabendo que não seria visto e se virou para ir embora.

Durante todo o caminho Vincent e Camille ficaram falando sobre ela e Tom, Olívia não estava a fim de falar sobre isso e não deu corda. Naquela janta e pelas próximas três seguintes ele não apareceu.


	7. O Primeiro Problema e o Laço

Ela estava cansada. Era sexta-feira e o primeiro mês de aulas não tinha sido fácil, ela estava com tanto trabalho para fazer que já nem sabia como iria administrar o tempo, Vincent e os outros não pareciam ter a mesma preocupação, Andrew vivia no campo de quadribol com Vincent, Camille era quieta e possuía todo um perfil de boa estudante, mas a verdade é que ela passava a maior parte do tempo livre dormindo ou na cozinha comendo, era incrível como ela conseguia se manter no peso.

Olívia só encontrava Riddle nas aulas que dividiam, ele não aparecia nas horas das refeições e muito menos ela encontrava ele na biblioteca. E ela procurava.

Sábado chegou trazendo a primeira visita dela a Hogsmeade, Olívia tinha marcado de se encontrar com Camille no portão e por mais que ela gostasse da garota ela se sentia muito mais confortável com Mag que infelizmente disse que não poder ir, estaria ocupada colocando os trabalhos em dia. O caminho para Hogsmeade foi silencioso e Olívia não sabia o que falar ou como manter uma conversa com Camille sem Vincent por perto.

— Então... Você e Riddle... – Camille começou, porem foi cortada por uma Olívia que não aguentava mais esse assunto.

— Não quero falar sobre isso, a verdade é que não aconteceu nada, mas vocês insistem nesse assunto desde que me viram com ele na biblioteca e já faz um mês. – Revirou os olhos sem paciência, Camille se encolheu pela explosão quase como se estivesse tentando sumir em si própria.

— Me desculpe, é só que nunca vimos Riddle com ninguém além das raras vezes em que está com seu grupo, muito menos com uma garota e ainda tão perto. – Ela começou gaguejando, mas foi ganhando confiança com o decorrer da frase.

— Bom... não aconteceu nada, então vocês podem ficar tranquilos. – Acelerou o passo, ela sabia que estava exagerando, mas não aguentava mais, durante todo o mês escutou os três fazendo piadas e tocando no assunto. Bom... dois. Andrew quase não falava e devido a isso tinha passado bastante tempo perto dele. Eles estavam fazendo uma tempestade em copo d'Água, até parecia que ela havia realizado um milagre.

Enquanto elas andavam, teciam pequenos e isolados comentários sobre uma quinquilharia aqui ou um doce ali que encontravam pelas vitrines, estavam se dirigindo para um Pub chamado Três vassouras que se levar em consideração a quantidade de aluno comentando esse lugar, ele deve ser muito bom, Camille garantiu que seria o lugar onde os garotos estariam. Com o canto dos olhos Olívia captou a imagem de Tom se afastando por um caminho aparentemente deserto e sendo seguido a uma distância por dois garotos altos e morenos. Olhou novamente para a vitrine a sua frente e falou para Camille.

— Pode ir na frente, eu vi algo que me interessou nessa loja.

— Eu entro com você. – Camille disse distraída.

— Não precisa, sério. Vou demorar, quero comprar um presente para meus pais e meus avós. – ela sorriu contida, não desejando chamar a atenção com uma atitude estranha. – eles são exigentes, sabe? Vou ter que escolher com cuidado.

— Ok, encontre a gente naquele pub, está vendo? – apontou para uma grande casa onde entrava grupos de alunos. Olívia acenou com a cabeça e entrou na loja, quando viu que Camille havia sumido pela porta, ela saiu e seguiu em direção a floresta, tinha a sensação de que precisaria usar a varinha e por isso já estava com ela empunhada, andou mais um pouco e viu os dois garotos juntos parados em frente a Tom, eles pareciam estar tentando acuá-lo contra a parede, mas Tom estava bem calmo com o cachecol verde e cinza embolado em uma das mãos e a varinha em outra.

— Eu soube _Riddle_ – O mais alto praticamente cuspiu a palavra como se fosse contagiosa. – soube que descobriu que seu pai era um trouxa. – Olívia se aproximou mais, escondida entre as árvores, desta distância dava para ver a mandíbula de Tom travada e um leve espasmos em um dos olhos verde. Ele estava em seu limite. — Não gostamos de sangue ruins na sonserina. Não aceitamos gente da sua laia.

Os garotos deram uma risada seca e desagradável, ele não pareciam ser inteligentes, ou teriam percebido o leve levantar da varinha de Tom e a boca dele gesticulando. Olívia percebeu e rapidamente pulou de seu esconderijo gritando.

— Protejo! – Os garotos deram um pulo assustados quando o feitiço de Tom colidiu com a barreira de Olívia, rapidamente ela completou – Estupefaça. – menos um. – Estupefaça. – os dois caíram duros no chão, um de cara na terra e outro por cima.

— O que você pensa que está fazendo? – A supresa inicial sumiu, ele levantou a varinha e apontou para ela. Olívia abaixou a dela e guardou no bolso do casaco indo contra todos os seus sentidos de alerta.

— Isso está ficando cansativo. Essa pergunta não é nem um pouco original. Tente outra. – Pode jurar que ouviu ele rosnar, os olhos verdes brilharam irritados. Ele não estava para brincadeiras. Ela ficou séria. – Eu que deveria perguntar. O que _voc_ _ê_ pensa que estava fazendo? Tentou acertá-los com um Confringo? Poderia tê-los matado! – Tom abaixou a varinha e guardou, olhando para ela.

— Eles mereciam. –Deu de ombros e começou a andar, ela o seguiu. – por que estava escondida ali? Está me seguindo. Isso está virando uma obsessão.

— Não é nada disso! Eu vi eles te seguindo e achei que poderia ajudar. – o alcançou e começou a andar ao seu lado. – Aparentemente eu estava certa.

— Não pedi sua ajuda, eu posso me virar muito bem sozinho.

— Bom... se não fosse por mim você estaria agora com dois corpos, provavelmente mortos, na iminência de ser expulso de Hogwarts, preso em Azkaban e com sua varinha quebrada. – Ela parou e segurou o braço dele, o forçando a olhar para ela. – Agora nos temos dois corpos desmaiados, provavelmente sem memória, estamos nos encaminhando para Hogwarts tranquilamente onde cada um seguirá seu caminho para o respectivo Salão Comunal, tomaremos uma xícara de algo quente enquanto lemos um bom livro e em seguida iremos para uma cama confortável dormir. Viu a diferença? – Levantou a sobrancelha irônica. – Então sim, acho que você precisava de mim. De nada. – voltou a andar o deixando atônito para trás.

Tom andou rápido para alcança-la e foi caminhando com ela em silêncio,

— Você está ficando mais abusada a cada dia.

— Vou te contar uma coisa: Eu sempre fui! – bufou e continuou a andar. Quem ele pensava que era? Ele quase matou dois estudantes. Dois babacas, mas ainda assim. Se não fosse por ela... ela não queria nem pensar. – Forçou um espasmo violento, como se estivesse se livrando das memnorias ruins.

Tom segurou um braço dela bruscamente e foi a arrastando durante todo um caminho até pararem em uma porta no quinto andar de Hogwarts.

— Aonde está me levando?

— Wandelin. – A porta se abriu revelando um lugar grande todo em mármore branco, com diversas torneiras que jogavam água em uma enorme piscina. Tom a levou até um banco e a sentou, andou para trás de um painel. Ele voltou com uma toalha de rosto úmida e estendeu a ela. Ele deve ter percebido que ela não entendeu, pois suspirou pesadamente e agachou revirando os olhos irritado enquanto subia um pouco a saia dela e colocava a toalha sobre um machucado que ela não tinha se dado conta da existencia até então.

Olívia ficou vermelha e ao mesmo tempo pensou que era incrível ela não ter sentido o machucado dado a quantidade de sangue que parecia sair dele, deve ter surgido na hora que ela pulou fora do mato.

— Hã... obrigada. – Tirou a toalha das mãos dele, Tom somente levantou os ombros. – quer me contar o que estava acontecendo?

— O que você viu e ouviu. Alguém contou a eles que meu pai é um trouxa. – Ele demonstrava óbvio desgosto.

— Percebi que eles disseram "soubemos que você descobriu". – abaixou os olhos para o machucado, ponderando se deveria perguntar ou não. – Não conhecia seu pai?

— Não.

— Sua mãe?

— Não. – Ela olhou para ele, não com pena. Somente olhando.

— Entendo. – Ela voltou a abaixar os olhos. – Por que você não senta aqui. – apontou o lugar vago ao lado dela com os olhos, desejando que ele desfizesse aquela imagem que ele passava, ela estava ficando desconfortável com a altura dele em pé frente a ela, com o rosto estóico, sem demonstrar nada. Aparentemente.

— Sabe quem eles são?

— Sei.

Sabia que deveria perguntar tudo que queria agora que ele parecia disposto a responder, mas achou que não era hora para certas perguntas.

— Que lugar é esse? – olhou em volta novamente. Luxo era a palavra para descrever.

— É o banheiro dos monitores. – Recostou as costas na parede, claramente aliviado pela mudança de tópico. – eles ficaram em silêncio novamente, cada um em seus pensamentos. Até que ele sentiu a mão dela tocar a sua o chamando.

— Pode me ajudar com isso? – ela apontou para a pantorrilha e para a porta .

— Você estava bem estava agora a pouco. Levantou uma sobrancelha.

— Isso foi antes de eu ver o machucado, agora meu sangue já esfriou e eu sei que ele está aqui. Está doendo. – ele suspirou, levantou e pegou o braço dela passando pelo seu ombro. Olívia rapidamente virou, enganchou o outro braço no pescoço dele e apoiou a cabeça em seu peito.

— O que...?

— Você pareceu precisar de um abraço. Parece nunca ter recebido um, minha mãe sempre diz que devemos dar carinho se sentimos vontade – a voz dela saiu abafada. – nunca devemos repelir, se não podemos nos arrepender depois.

— Me solte. – rosnou, mas não fez o mínimo esforço para afastá-la, parecia paralisado. Essa garota o estava enlouquecendo.

— Posso ser sua amiga, se quiser. Pode me contar o que aflige e eu prometo que te contarei também.

— Me solte. – ele repetiu com a voz estrangulada.

— Não adianta, você não vai me afastar. – um braço dele levantou lentamente e tocou de leve nas costas dela, a mão ficou ali por um tempo, ela era quente e confortável, trazia sensações engraçadas na boca do estômago dele, como se o órgão estivesse tendo espasmos. Tom ficou parado enquanto sentia um friozinho subir pelo peito, escutando a respiração de Olívia.

Tão perto.

Como ninguém nunca esteve antes. Quando ele começou a sentir uma leve queimação nos olhos, decidiu que era hora de parar. Pegou um dos braços dela e desprendeu ele de seu pescoço, evitando ao máximo olhar no bonitos olhos amarelos ele se virou e começou a andar para porta.

— Já chega.

Olívia sentiu que não devia o forçar mais e decidiu ficar quieta. Eles foram andando pelos corredores vazios até se aproximarem da Torre da Grifinória, lá os corredores estavam movimentados, cheio de alunos andando em grupos com seus vestidos rodados, sapatos de boneca, calças justas e jaquetas de couro.

Quando os dois passaram, todos pararam para olhar o casal andando, Olívia ainda estava apoiada em Tom que a carregava fitando o final do corredor, como se ele fosse uma linha de chegada que ele desejasse muito cruzar.

— Por que estão com essas expressões de espanto no rosto? –Cochichou aproximando o rosto do dele, gerando mais olhares de espanto e raiva. – e por que aquelas garotas estão me fuzilando com o olhar? – ela devolveu a encarada com uma cara fechada, que todo garoto no corredor não poderia negar ser fofa.

— Você deve ser muito obtusa... – comentou baixo e com uma voz levemente divertida.

— Hey! – o rosto dela virou para ele rapidamente. – não sou, não!

— Não se preocupe com isso. Você se acostuma.

— Me acostumo? O que quer dizer? Acho que eles não estão olhando assim para mim, tirando aquelas nojentas ali, estão olhando assim para você. – constatou.

— Errado. Estão olhando assim para nós dois. – fixou nela pelo canto dos olhos.

— É a primeira vez que me olham assim. Então só pode ser você.

— Fizeram isso quando estava andando com Margareth Einloft no primeiro dia de aula. – Olívia o fitou com desconfiança.

— Estava me espionando? Me seguindo?

— Eu simplesmente estava no corredor quando passaram. – eles se aproximaram mais das escadas que levavam a Torre.

— Não vi você lá.

— Essa era a intensão. Chegamos. – Ficou parado em junto à ela em frente ao quadro da Mulher Gorda. Ele estava claramente tentando achar algo para dizer.

— Até, obrigada por me ajudar até aqui. – Apertou rapidamente o braço que estava em volta da cintura dele e se soltou. Tom acenou com a cabeça e partiu sem dizer nada.


End file.
